


Half-past 3, How are You?

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3am existential crisis pog, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Highschool AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phil is literally like everyone's adoptive dad and he just wants his kids to make good life choices, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Themes of Dissociation, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, bamf alyssa because i said so, but he doesn't die, dadza poggggg, don't try to survive a day off of energy drinks it's the worst caffeine crash you'll ever experience, just trust me, normalize platonic "i love you"s and cuddling 2020, purely platonic friendships unless the creators are actually dating irl, sleep deprived Clay | Dream, techno and dream are friendly rivals, techno shows affection by bullying them, teenage disaster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: 3am, it’s such a weird time to be awake, especially on school nights. Because if he was at home, Dream would need to wake up in roughly 3 hours to start getting ready for his day. Except he’s not lying in bed, fitfully sleeping under his overstuffed duvet and tangling his legs in the sheets. Instead he’s sitting on the edge of the quarry, at the highest point of the walls, staring down into the water wistfully. His trusty lime green longboard lay discarded on the ground next to Dream’s backpack. An impulsive decision to just crawl out of his bedroom window to come down here, but one Dream wasn’t regretting, yet.or dream had an existential crisis of sorts at 3am and a sudden dadza appears and makes him realize that he doesn't have to be alone. his friends solididy this also.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058816
Comments: 73
Kudos: 555





	1. Incapable of makin' alright decisions, and havin' bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little au i've been kinda working on. if people are actually interested in more of this, i may write some more
> 
> chapter title is from "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High" by Artic Monkeys  
> which is 100% the song i listened to on repeat writing this

3am, it’s such a weird time to be awake, especially on school nights. Because if he was at home, Dream would need to wake up in roughly 3 hours to start getting ready for his day. Except he’s not lying in bed, fitfully sleeping under his overstuffed duvet and tangling his legs in the sheets. Or laying tnagled in an embrace with his closets friends as they snore the night away, encompassing him in warmth and love.

Instead he’s sitting on the edge of the quarry, at the highest point of the walls, staring down into the water wistfully. His trusty lime green longboard lay discarded on the ground next to Dream’s backpack. An open notebook laid next to him, a pencil long thrown into the water. The attempt of sorting out his thoughts had spiraled into mindless scribbles, and in a fit of unbridled anguish he had thrown the pencil into the water, tears leaking down his face. The tears had long dried and he regarded his impulsive decision to just crawl out of his bedroom window to come down here. Not one f his best decisions, but one Dream wasn’t regretting, yet. 

The tiny, rippling waves distorting the bright reflection of the moon. With a heavy sigh, Dream laid back against the cold limestone and stared into the inky sky. Twinkling stars blinked merrily back down to him. Dream thought it must be nice to be a star, with no responsibilities, no qualms and nothing to do aside from burn bright among the inky blackness of the universal swathes. His sole responsibility to just consume energy until he had no more energy to consume, and burned out. Sounded better than this bullshit. Insomnia laced nights, cold bedrooms, dull TV shows and a head full of thoughts and fears, with only tine reprives as his friends surrounded him, while taking advantage of the abandoned liquer around the too large house. 

Dream hated nights like these, without Sapnap or George with him. This week, their schedules misaligned and Dream was spending tonight by himself. He sighed, craving a release from the inner turmoil in his head. He was itching for a release, but he was far too numb and too far away from his home to indulge in his parent's liquor On the other hand, he could smoke, but his usual dealer was definitely sound asleep, and not going to run out to Dream at 3am, no matter how much Quackity liked Dream. And Dream’s cash. The beanie wearing ravenet would surely give Dream hell if he was awoken to run some weed to the quarry. Not to mention the fact that Dream had left his wallet in his bedroom, so the point was moot anyways.

The scattering to pebbles alerted Dream and the senior scrambled away from the edge and leaned into a perched lunge, ready to flee if the cause of the noise were police officers, coming to make sure no one was sneaking around the quarry. They often patrolled the area late at night, as Dream knew. A shadowy figure soon stepped out of the treeline that encased the quarry. Dream relaxed when he saw Mr. Watson step out and knew who was responsible for the man's appearance. Dropping the lunge to sit back onto the cold stone, Dream sighed and stared out to the murky waters. 

Mr. Watson, or as everyone who knew him- Phil was the dad of Techno, Wilbur and Tommy. He hadn’t seen Mr. Watson in a while, not since he graduated from the fencing academy with Techno. The older man was dressed in rumpled sleep pants, a loose t-shirt , slippers and a housecoat. 

“How did you know someone would be here?” Dream asked, his voice croaking from the disuse. He still gazed out to the water, promptly ignoring the older. Hypnotized by the ripple of the water, it was the soft and pointed cough that brought Dream’s attention to the matter at hand. The same old song and dance the duo have been playing off and on, unintentionally. Phil sighed, all too used to the song and dance of pulling teens away from the quarry edge.

“Dream, I’m not stupid. Wilbur had mentioned you were MIA and I took a guess. Turns out I was right.” Phil said patiently. Dream nodded at his guess of who ratted him out being correct. The brunet cared too much, in Dream’s opinion. Dream regarded the extended hand for a second, before taking it. The older man pulled him up, and into a caring hug. Dream stiffened before melting into the hug with a shudder, his hands clutching tightly into the downy soft fabric of Mr. Watson’s housecoat. Repressed emotions bubbling up at an alarming rate, it was everything Dream could do to prevent him from breaking right then and there. Dream just fisted the coat tighter into his hands and held the man in a tight embrace. After a small amount of time, Dream stiffly pulled back from the hug and the blond awkwardly shoved his hands in his pants. With a dignified sniff, Dream grunted as he stamped down those fleeting emotions once more, blinking the tears away. It had been a while since he had a father who cared, he realized. Too bad this one was taken, and definitely didn’t need another teenage boy on his hands.

“C’mon Dream, it’s late and cold.” Mr. Watson said, nodding his head towards the treeline. Dream nodded, and picked up his board and bag. It was fairly empty, just a notebook, earbuds, a charger, a hoodie and his wallet. After tucking the board under his arm, and swinging the drawstring bag on his shoulders, he followed Phil.

“Thank you Mr. Watson.” Dream said gruffly, emotion still thick in his voice, as they made their way down towards Mr. Watson’s car. 

“Dream, how many times do I️ have to tell you, call me Phil. Everyone else does.” Phil laughed, gently guiding the teen through the wooded area. The pair reached the bottom of the hill soon enough, and there was Phil’s car. Phil opened the door for Dream and he crawled in, ducking his head and pulling his phone out. He put the board in the footwell and buckled in while the phone laid in his lap. Phil climbed in as well, and started the car, cold air blowing before quickly warming up as the duo pulled away from the quarry’s gravel parking lot. Dream’s phone was a beacon of light, as countless messages had been sent, even during school, showing just how off the grid Dream had been. The messages sped past as people continued messaging him through the groupchat they all shared.

“Do you want me to take you home? Or is there somewhere you can stay that isn’t the quarry?” Phil asked, starting the car. Warm air softly blew out of the vents, bathing Dream in warmth that he hadn’t realized he was missing. He paused scrolling and backreading to comprehend what Phil was asking. Normally, he didn’t ask, just drove him home. _What changed?_ Dream wondered, eyes defocusing from the message he had been reading. The light gray bubble became fuzzy as Dream worked to respond, before giving a vague-“Uh, no. I don’t want to go home, not now.” all the while avoiding Phil’s kind blue eyes, and rubbing his arm awkwardly. Phil nodded, and began driving. They turned eastward, away from the more affluent northern neighborhoods of the town. More towards the center of the town, where the business squares and more notably- the police station resided.

“Are you taking me to the station?” Dream whispered, staring out of the window, his heart clenching in fear as they neared the municipal police station, before passing by without slowing.

“Nah, I’m taking you to my home, if you’re okay with that. It’s nearly winter and that long sleeve shirt won’t do jack shit against the cold night air. You warm enough, or would you like it hotter?” Phil asked, hand drifting to the temperature controls. His eyes stayed on the road, but Dream could sense the concern the man held for him. His throat clenched as he realized that Phil did care for him, and wasn’t just taking pity on him. A sad, rich kid who is friends with his sons and keeps finding himself at the edge of the quarry at 3am. He may have a reliable adult who wasn’t a teacher or teacher’s aid in his life, for once.

“Yeah, I’m okay, and that’s fine. It’s better than home.” Dream said, muttering the last sentence unintentionally. Phil didn’t comment. It wasn’t his place, but he nodded. 

“Sure thing Dream. We’ll be home soon.” Phil said, and began the muscle memory journey to his home. It was a modest home, with a simple two story build, with a cozy loft space in the attic that Tommy had made his little world. The lights were on, and Phil cast a look to Dream, but the teen was already half asleep, mindlessly staring out of the window. Phil smiled sadly, and gently tapped Dream’s shoulder.

“Hey Dream, we’re here.” He said softly. Dream grumbled and blinked his eyes open back into focus squinting at the lights. The blond sat up, stretching as a yawn escaped. “Before we go in, the boys might be awake, just warning you. If you just wanna go to sleep, I can get them to go back to bed and wait until morning, but you should probably get some sleep. Three hours are better than none. Unfortunately, I don’t have the authority to call you out of school, and I don’t think either of us want to talk to Mr and Mrs. Taken about these past few weeks either.” Phil said quietly, and the blond quickly whirled on him. 

“You wouldn’t dare! That is between me, and you Phil. No one else, and you promised me.” Dream said, anger seething in his voice- betrayal flashing in his green eyes. Phil chuckled lightly, hands held up in a surrendering motion. 

“Easy Dream, only us know, but your parents would most likely want to ask about how I came to be such a prominent figure in your life, given we would’ve only met during the fencing tournaments.” Phil gently explained, and the anger and fight melted out of Dream’s form, the blond slumping into the seat before he clicked the seatbelt. The belt retracted and Dream laid a hand on the door handle.

“Okay, sorry for getting in your face, that wasn’t fair. Can we, uh let’s just go in. I’m exhausted.” Dream said, and began to get out. Phil nodded and got out as well, and began making his way to the door. A flutter of the living room curtains alerted Phil that at least one of his sons was awake. He gently opened the door, to see three very awake, and vaguely guilty looking boys. Tommy was the most guilty, and his nervous looks to the curtain told Phil he was the one snooping.

“Boys, it’s the-” Phil started, sighing heavily.

“Is he okay?” Techno said, cutting in. A very sloppy bun was precariously perched on his hair, pink strands falling out, with loose pajamas on. The teen was standing, arms crossed and looked annoyed, but Phil could see the worry he held.

“Ask me yourself Baconbits.” Came the tired voice behind Phil. Dream had walked in, faux casual posturing as if this was an everyday occurrence and not the first time he had spoken to anyone his own age in over 24hours, and at half past 3 am. The longboard was tucked under his arm again, and his hair was a mess, from Dream running his hands through it several times on the car ride.

“Hm, you look like shit.” Techno said, leveling the blond with an impassive glance. He found whatever he was looked for, as he nodded and stretched. Dream laughed, and shrugged.

“Had a rough couple days. Can I crash somewhere, or?” Dream asked, a light flush settling onto his cheeks at realizing his predicament.

“Yeah, I can gather some blankets and the-”

“He can stay in my room, and I’ll take the couch Dad, it’s fine.” Techno blurted out.

“Why? Surely you would want to sleep in your own bed.” Dream protested.

“Dream, unless you want to spend the day with a backache before the game tomorrow or this evening technically, be my guest.” Techno said, quirking an eyebrow.

“What, you do? Don’t wanna cuddle together?” Dream leered, trying to be annoying.

“I thought only George and Sapnap got that privilege. Didn’t want to step on anyone’s territory.” Techno said firing back easily. An easy game the duo often settled in, taunts and jabs flowing back and forth- the cruel words doing nothing compared to the smiles both boys held. Certainly not a usual friendship, one built on competition but neither boy had complained about it before. If Phil remembered correctly, they grew closer after their matches and duels began amassing a crowd, enthralled with the evenly matched skill of both boys.

“If you two are going to be flirting, I’m going to bed. Fuck this shit.” Tommy said, pushing past to retreat up the stairs. His steps thundered loudly as the freshman exited, before the slam of a door sounded, shaking through the house.

“Dream can stay in my room. I have a huge bean bag that is fairly comfortable. That way no one has to sleep on the couch.” Wilbur said softly, pushing his floppy curls away from his eyes. Bags laid heavily under warm brown eyes, and Dream felt a stab of shame curl in his chest. While Techno was blunt and easily hid his worries under sarcasm and scathing indifference, Wilbur wore his heart on his sleeve and let it show. Definitely some sort of weird twin thing, where one was more empathetic and the other was more logical, Dream assumed. 

“I don’t care, I just wanna crash.” Dream said, a jaw cracking yawn cutting the end of his sentence off. 

“Don’t you have the bunk bed from when you and Tech were kids, Wil?” Phil asked, already halfway up the steps.” 

“Yeah, but the bottom bunk became my writing area, unless Dream doesn’t mind waiting for me to move everything out of the way.” Wilbur said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Beanbag sounds fantastic.” Dream said. Wilbur nodded and with the agreement- they all headed to the upstairs. Techno turned into the first bedroom, his door shutting softly with an exhausted “goodnight”.Across the hall, Tommy’s door was closed and covered in signs and stickers, soft music flowing as the teen presumably slept. Wilbur’s room was right next to Techno’s and was covered in blankets, wall decor and soft lighting. Dream noticed that candles, paper and pens littered every available surface. 

Against the wall was Wilbur’s refurbished bunk bed, with the top bunk hosting a waterfall of fluffy blankets. Twinkling fairy lights lined the ceiling and even looped through the railings. On the bottom bunk was a mountain of pillows, a laptop tray, and a horde of notebooks. A couple of mugs littered the bedside table as well, spoons and straws rising out of the cups. 

Next to the bed was Wilbur’s collection of guitars ranging from ukuleles, acoustics, bass and electric guitars as well. A couple amps, a battered and graffitied music stand and a milk crate filled with notebooks and instrument learner books surrounded the instruments. A keyboard was pushed against the wall as well, with a small stool flipped onto the cover. 

On the opposite corner was the beanbag that Wilbur had mentioned. A large, overstuffed sack, piled with blankets, pillows and a woolen jumper haphazardly thrown, missing the hamper of clothes next to the bag. 

“Sorry it’s so messy.” Wilbur apologized, picking up the sweater and putting it in the hamper. 

“It’s okay, it’s very cozy. I love it, actually. It’s really you.” Dream said, smiling softly as he took in the space. The faint remnants of burnt incense filtered between the scent of the candles as well..

“Uh, if you don’t wanna sleep in jeans, i have a pair of sweats you can borrow.” Wilbur offered shyly, digging through a dresser that Dream had missed but was still cluttered with little trinkets, and books. The mirror was encased with pictures- most of them were their friends, but some were just candids of people who probably didn’t know they were being photographed.

“If you don’t mind. I may need to pilfer at least a new pair of jeans from Techno for school.” Dream said, blushing slightly as well. 

“True, but that’s for in the morning. You must be exhausted. Here, they’ll be a bit big on you but they’ll work for the night.” Wilbur said, handing Dream a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. He showed him to the bathroom, and allowed him to change disappearing back into his room.

When Dream walked out, Wilbur was back in bed and scrolling on his phone idly, his eyes flicking to meet Dream’s and a soft smile graced the taller’s face as he laughed at the sight of Dream.

“You are swimming in those clothes.” Wilbur laughed.

“Because you are like four inches taller than me, and lanky as fuck.” Dream laughed, collapsing on the bean bag. He quickly sunk into the soft material, and felt the blankets begin to cocoon around him.

“How do you have so many blankets?!” Dream laughed, cuddling in.

“I know people in good places.” Wilbur said laughing, but not explaining further. Dream wheezed with laughter, and they lulled into silence, but Wilbur broke the peace after a couple minutes.

“You may wanna just check in, and reassure everyone that you didn’t ghost them all. I feel like they will just ambush you tomorrow.” The brunet warned, before burrowing under the pile of blankets. Dream nodded and clicked his phone on, feeling overwhelmed at the slew of messages. 99+ said the glaring red bubble on his messages app. Anxiety curling in his chest, he tapped open the thread he shared with his friends, seeing hundreds of messages of growing concerns, worried sentiments and even threats to Dream. Out of love, he assumed but the overwhelming number of messages caused his heart to clench, the anxiety fading with the strength of love he felt for his friends. He tapped out a barely coherent message, before his eyes grew too heavy and he succumbed to sleep. 

**Dream’s Bitches**

**Dream Taken - 4:12 AM**

You all worry far too much, but i lve you guys. Tahnk you for the concern, but i’m okay. See yu all tmororw <3 <3 <3 


	2. And I can tell just what you want / You don't want to be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream learns that his friends actually care about him, and that minimal sleep plus caffeine gives the worst crash in the history of the world, plus some fluff :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :OO I did not expect this many people to like this, but that you everyone for the support!! Enjoy an extra long chapter and some fluff. Some more angst and some revelations to come soon! <33 You are all amazing!!
> 
> Chapter title from "What You Know" by Two Door Cinema Club - which is a really good song for this AU

The morning came far too soon, but far gentler than Dream was used to. Freshly brewed coffee, warm blankets and soft voices floating from the downstairs. Instead of either lonesome quiet, or loud squabbling, with an empty house and shitty coffee and granola bars. 

Dream stretched, and looked around before he remembered last night. He checked his phone for the time, and groaned at the early hour. Stumbling out of Wilbur’s bedroom, he trod down the steps yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He walked into the kitchen to see the Watson boys surrounding the island with breakfast. 

“Morning sleeping beauty. Nice clothes.” Techno laughed. The pink haired teen turned back to his cereal after his morning quip. Dream playfully rolled his eyes, and leaned against the counter. Wilbur’s sleep clothes definitely hung off of him, the pants hanging low of his hips despite how tight the drawstring was already. 

“Morning, I dunno what you’re talking about- I casually wear clothes that are several sizes too big for me.” Dream retorted, and gratefully took the bowl of cereal from Phil with a smile, and promptly shoveled a bite into his mouth. He leaned against the counter, and began watching the domestic scene in front of him. Wilbur was poking Techno’s hand with his spoon, gleefully ignoring the increasingly irritated and pointed glares coming from the still waking up Technoblade. The bun was doing its best, trying to hold his hair up, but it was a losing battle, the tie barely clinging to the smallest bump of hair above Techno’s shoulders. A couple jabs later and Technoblade just reached over and plucked the spoon from Wilbur’s hand and held it, forcing the brunet to apologize and drink his cereal a little bit. 

“How did you sleep Dream?” Phil asked, sipping his morning coffee. Dream tore his eyes away from the brothers and addressed Phil.

“Better than I have the past couple days.” Dream admitted, feeling Tommy’s gaze on him, which he promptly ignored. Hunger panged , chastising Dream for forgetting to eat anything substantial for dinner the night before and definitely not satisfied from the single spoonful of cereal. Wincing in discomfort, Dream ate his cereal quickly and set the bowl in the sink, pausing anymore questions for the time being.

“That’s good. Do you have stuff for school, or do you need to get it?” Phil asked when the blond finished eating.

“Well, I definitely didn’t plan on doing homework last night, sorry.” Dream said, shrugging awkwardly, not really wanting to delve into what happened last night. 

“Not a problem. I can drive you over this morning to get your stuff, and then drop you all off at the high school?” Phil offered. Dream nodded, knowing his skateboard wouldn’t be fast enough for him.

“Sure, and that way I don’t have to borrow clothes.” Dream said, avoiding Wilbur’s eyes too. Those empathic chocolate brown eyes were laser focused on Dream’s side profile, as Dream was talking to Phil. Shifting uncomfortably under the combined weight of Tommy and Wilbur’s gaze, he excused himself to get ready to leave.

“Sure thing mate, it’s not an issue at all. Why don’t you boys get ready, and I’ll run Dream over, and then come back and get you and just kinda jockey everything around.” Phil said, and downed the last dregs of his coffee. The boys nodded and finished their breakfast while Dream gathered his stuff and joined Phil in the car. He promised he would return Wilbur’s clothes to him soon, once they were washed, and the brunet nodded. The cold morning air greeted Dream and he winced before climbing into Phil’s car. Warmer air and a soft radio greeted him. Once he was buckled in, the duo were off to Dream’s house. He lived in the northern half of the town, with much larger and nicer houses. Dream cringed at the thought and awkwardly fiddled with his phone as soft Christmas songs played through the radio.

“Hey Dream, you know that you’re always welcome right? As long as you text either me or one of the boys, I will gladly let you stay over. I just- we’ve been kinda in this song and dance the past couple weeks, and I just know that one day, I won’t be fast enough and I don’t want you to end up in a cell for a night because you didn’t feel welcome.” Phil said, speaking over the cheery radio music. Dream’s throat closed and he nodded

“I know, but don’t force me to make a promise I can’t keep Phil. Everyone says that, but I hate just barging in, especially after yesterday.” Dream said thickly. 

“Do you want to talk about it? I won’t tell the boys or anyone.” Phil said gently.

“Maybe later, we’re almost there and I need more than barely an hour and a half of sleep. I will explain, but after some sleep.” Dream explained softly. Phil nodded and they continued the drive.

It wasn’t long before Phil had pulled into his neighborhood, and neared his house. Dream excused himself to quickly get into the darkened house once Phil pulled alongside the curb. After getting out and making sure he had everything, Dream quickly scaled the old oak tree in his front yard, and crawled into his room. Phil’s car was already turning the corner when he turned back and Dream sighed, turning back to his room.

He regarded the pale green walls that he yearned to change into something less puke-related. Perhaps a chalkboard wall in the future. Dream cast a look over his picture wall, smiling softly at the faces of his friends that smiled and made funny faces back. He rolled his neck and made it way to his bathroom to take a quick shower, hopping in under the very cold spray, but not caring. 

He washed his hair quickly and scrubbed his body down quickly before getting out. He towel dried his hair, and brushed his teeth before drying the rest of his body off. Slipping on some black skinny jeans, black vans and a soft blue sweatshirt, he ran a brush through still damp blond hair, and yanked his backpack from where he had dropped it next to his bedroom door. Refreshed and still tired, he grabbed his lanyard with his keys and jogged down to the kitchen, where he grabbed a water bottle and headed out front. Phil was pulling back up to his house, with three boys in the car right now. 

Dream waved, and he opened the door and crawled in, squeezing next to Wilbur in the backseat. They then drove to the school, and a sizable crowd was waiting by the front doors, causing Dream’s heart to start racing in a moment of unwanted anxiety.

“You okay Big D?” Tommy asked, turning around in the front seat to look at Dream, the car hearing the sharp intake of breath the blond senior took.

“One, stop calling me that Tommy, I’ve told you that. Secondly, uh let’s go with sure. It’s not like our entire friend group is standing at the front doors, in obvious wait for me.” Dream said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Maybe if you didn’t ghost us for literally almost 2 whole days, they wouldn’t be here, Dream.” Techno said, sliding the book he was reading into his bag and opened the door and climbing out. With a sense of unsettlingly synchronicity, the group of teens quickly locked onto Technoblade, and the pinket rolled his eyes and moved towards the school. Wilbur shuffled over and followed his twin’s suit and Tommy climbed out, joining his fellow freshmen by the doors. Now it was only Dream and Phil in the car.

“Dream, they are your friends. They won’t stay mad at you, you know that.” Phil said softly. The blond nodded before crawling out and was quickly scooped into a tight hug from his two best friends, with shouts of his name.

“Dream! You’re alive!” Sapnap yelled, squeezing him tightly, burrowing his face into the blond’s shoulder. George hugged him as well, patting his back in greeting.

“Hey Sap, George.” Dream said, returning the hug to the raven haired male in his arms. His friend group descended nearby, with greetings of their own. 

“Where’ve you been Dreamie?” Sap asked, finally pulling away from the blond.

“Around.” Dream said, skirting the topic, as he began walking into the school.

“Liar.” Tommy said, crossing his arms. Dream gave a small glare to the freshman, and Tommy just gave him an unimpressed stare back.

“What’d you mean Tommy?” Tubbo asked, head cocking to the side as he looked at the pair.

“Dream was at the quarry, my dad found him there.” Tommy said, still staring down at Dream.

“The quarry? That’s like a 50 minute walk from your house, isn’t it?” George asked, confusion written across his features. Dream nodded.

“Yeah, well 30 on my board and some shortcuts. I couldn’t sleep last night. Decided to go for a ride, and clear my head. Phil found me, and let me crash.” Dream said, shrugging. 

“You’re lucky it was Phil, and not some cops Dremie.” Sapnap said, frowning. Dream shrugged again, trying to downplay his behavior. 

“Well, you know how much I hate staying by myself at night, Sappy. And I doubt your parents would’ve allowed me to stay over, considering how often we are together. They still think I’m a bad influence too.” Dream said, leveling his lifelong friend with a knowing look. Sapnap sighed, still frowning, still clearly upset about last night. Dream cooed, and pinched his cheek.

“I’m okay Sap, thankfully Phil let me crash, and Wilbur and techno were chill. Tommy was Tommy but I’m glad it was them and not someone else.” Dream said and ruffled the raven's hair. Sapnap scowled and began fixing his hair.

The warning bell rang, ending the conversation for now, but Dream knew they would bring it up once more. Bad and Skeppy waved them off before disappearing to the student parking lot to leave. Dream felt his phone buzz, but saved it for when he was in class. Bad’s quietness during the interrogation was unusual, given how vocally worried the elder was in their text thread. He had a sneaking suspicion what the text was, and who sent it. A quick peek solidified his assumptions and Dream idly hummed.

He joined Wilbur in his first period English class, the adrenaline and anxieties from this morning fading to exhaustion. Dream thankfully they were doing some reading project that was supposedly low energy. Maybe some comprehension questions at the end, ensuring that the class had actually read and paid attention to the book. Dream pulled his copy out, and began to read- already bored. The toasty warmth of the classroom was definitely not helping his predicament as his eyes began to droop. He perched his head on his hand, feigning interest in what he was “reading”. He was beginning to settle into dozing when a sharp poke to his side caused him to blearily blink his eyes open, looking at Wilbur. 

Wilbur gave him a pointed glare, and slid him a can. Dream nodded and opened the can, ignoring the pointed glare the teacher gave him. He took a deep swig from the energy drink, coughing slightly as it burned on the way down, some sort of lemon and lime flavor. Casting a disgusted look to Wilbur, he turned his focus back to the reading. 

The book wasn’t terrible, and Dream actually enjoyed the story but his very late night was certainly biting him in the ass. 

The entire day went like this as well, dragging on and only the steady supply of energy drinks were keeping him awake. By the time the final bell rang, Dream was experiencing such a caffeine drop that he was practically staggering out of the doors, delirious.

“C’mon buddy, let’s get you home. We are having a sleepover tonight.” Punz said, gently guiding him to his car. Tubbo, Purpled and Eret were already there, waving.

“What about the game tonight?” Dream asked, confused.

“Dude, you can barely walk, let alone play. I told Coach you were sick and while he isn’t happy you're missing the game, he doesn’t need you hospitalized either. We have second strings eager to play for once. Just take the break and relax. Everyone’s crashing at yours, and will be there throughout the night.” Punz explained, arm looped around Dream’s waist, keeping him upright.

“Punz, I appreciate you, you know that?” Dream asked, as they neared the car. 

“Love you too dude, now climb in and try not to puke in my car.” He said, letting go and Dream stumbled into the car. Dream slumped against the window, already closing his eyes. 

(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

“Damn, he’s really out isn’t he?” Eret asked, peeking over their shoulder at the slumped over blond. Purpled and Tubbo were sitting next to each other, working on homework, as Punz sat in the long line of cars waiting to exit thng lot.

“Yeah, Tommy texted me saying that Dream was apparently at the quarry all night, before Phil found him. He crashed in Wilbur’s room, which is probably the best, considering Wil has all those blankets.” Tubbo said, not looking up from his math homework, eyes narrowed in concentration.

“Sap mentioned that too, and said he was worried about Dream. Dream’s capable of handling himself but Sap and George haven’t been able to be around him as much, because of their parents.” Punz nodded in agreement. The blond cast a look to his friend and sighed sympathetically. 

“Why don’t Sapnap and George’s parents like Dream? Like, this is such a common theme and no one’s really explained it.” Purpled asked, confusion written all over his face as the freshman looked up from his homework.

“It’s a long story, but essentially during seventh grade, Dream’s parents started leaving Dream by himself a lot more, firing the staff that usually stayed there. Dream never said why, but it’s just him, except for like a solid 5 days of the year apparently. Anyways, one night Dream was really out of it and was going crazy and having a serious anxiety attack and George had woken up. Apparently he went to go soothe Dream and bring him back and Dream lashed out, and gave George a black eye. Sapnap also got hit and had a busted lip, and since then their parents have been reluctant to trust Dream. Makes since, considering how long they have all been friends. Sap and Dream have known eachother since birth practically and George since elementary school. They’ve accidentally hurt each other from rough housing, but that particular incident has always made Sap and George’s parents irate about Dream.” Punz explained, summing up the story and leaving out more personal aspects of the story, for Dream’s sake. 

“Dream lives by himself?” Tubbo asked.

“Legally, no. Hence the barely 5 days his parents are home, but yeah. It’s just him when we all leave. That’s why he lets us have free reign over everything, as long as you don’t burn the house down, or go into those locked rooms, that is. What did you think, that his parents just happened to always go out when we come over, or spend the night? Nah, they live practically on the other side of the planet, doing business, I think. I actually don’t know what his parents do.” Punz said, realization blossoming on his face.

“Well, I guess when you put it that way, it does make sense.” Tubbo said, thinking. Punz nodded and finally pulled out of the parking lot. They began the drive towards Dream’s house, Punz easily dipping off the main roads to get there quicker. He pulled up soon enough, parking in the long driveway, behind Alyssa’s car and Bad’s as well. Puffy pulled up soon after and waved as she put her car in park. Punz waved back, and turned off his car.

“Home sweet home, who’s carrying in Dream?” Punz asked, seeing the blond was fully passed out.

“Glad you’re volunteering, first string quarterback.” Eret laughed, clapping Punz on the shoulder. Punz leveled him with a dirty glare and rolled his eyes.

“Glad you’re volunteering to carry our bags then.” Punz said, getting out of the car. Eret laughed and reached back to grab the bags, easily complying with the demand. 

Punz on the other hand was busy working to get Dream out of the car, trying to juggle the taller blond. Alyssa laughed as she watched, holding the door open for the line of people arriving. Punz swept Dream into a bridal style carry, and made his way into the house, carefully making sure that he didn’t hit Dream against anything. Or anyone, given the mass of people already in Dream’s house, of what was over half their friends.

Quackity whistled when he saw the pair walk into the den, causing Punz to flip him the middle finger, and then depositing Dream onto the couch. Niki was quick to lay a blanket over the sleeping boy before disappearing into the kitchen, Puffy trailing behind her.

The rest began to filter into the den, after dropping backpacks into the foyer and collapsing on the couches. Wilbur, Techno and Tommy are the last to arrive, with Phil following suit. Punz blinked in surprise, but nobody immediately mentioned anything, so he just kept quiet. 

someone put a movie on, and the gang curled up to watch, or play on their phones enjoying the relative peace. Phil kept his distance, preferring to work on his laptop and keep an eye out for everyone.

“Dinner is read- oh! Hello Phil, how are you?” Niki said, coming out from the kitchn halfway through Treasure Planet. She was holding a couple bowls of spaghetti in her arms, pausing when she saw the older male.

“Hello Niki, here let me help you with those.” Phil said, holding his hands out to take some of the bowls. Niki smiled and gladly handed him a couple bowls, which he passed around. Soon enough, everyone aside from a still passed out Dream had a bowl of spaghetti. 

“So Phil, not that we don’t absolutely love you, what brings you over today?” Punz asked, setting his bowl down.

“Just checking in. Have to make sure all of my kids are taking care of themselves.”Phil said. 

“Last I knew, Techno, Wil and Tommy were fine, Phil.” Puffy chuckled, confused.

“Oh, yeah- they’re all good. But I mean, you have all crashed at my house at least one time and apparently some people don’t understand that my door is open so I’m apparently a father of 22 now. I expect check-ins at least once a week.” Phil said nonchalantly as if he didn’t give half of the friend group a stable father figure.

“Dadza!” Wilbur cheered, before popping up to gather bowls. 

“Well shit, I can’t believe I just got forcibly adopted. This is the best thing in my life.” Ponk laughed, handing his bowl over. A groan from Dream broke the focus, as the blond slowly blinked his eyes open.

“Wha- where are we?” He mumbled, words slurring from his nap.

“We’re at your house, Drem. How are you?” Tubbo asked, leaning forward. 

“Tired.” The blond mumbled, smashing his face back into the couch cushion. 

“Then sleep.” Techno said, tossing a pillow at the blond.

“Wanna cuddle, since I missed last night.” Dream shot back, mischief glimmering in dulled green eyes. Techno rolled his eyes.

“Then come here, you big baby. I do not come to you every beck and call.” Techno retorted, opening his arms in invitation. Dream groaned, but slowly sat up before shuffling over to techno, plopping onto the couch and laying in the pinket’s lap, arms looping around his waist. 

“Better?” Techno deadpanned, faux irritation in his face, but soft brown eyes betraying his true care.

“Much, you make a wonderful pillow Baconbits.” Dream chuckled.

“Will you stop calling me that?” Techno whined, hand burying itself in Dream’s hair, slowly petting the blond to sleep again.

“Nope, it’s funny.” Dream laughed, words slurring as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep once more.

“Damn, who knew The Blade could be a cuddler.” Quackity laughed, falling back into Sam’s side, the green haired senior wrapping and arm around the junior. 

“Big Q, calm down. It’s gonna be a long night with plenty of cuddles.” Sam laughed. Quackity began fighting his way out.

“No, please I don’t wanna cuddle Sammy. I just wanna watch the movieee.” he whined, dragging the “e” out. Sam shook his head and let Quackity go, the junior shooting out of his grasp and onto the floor. Fundy laughed at his antics and curled into the blanket he had pilfered from the linen closet. 

“You all are too much.” Phil said, laughing at their antics.

“Still wanna be a dad of 22?” Sam chuckled.

“Of fucking course, now why don’t you all start getting ready for bed, because it is like 8pm and even though it’s Friday you should at least sleep a little bit.” Phil said, easily gathering their attention. Groans and grumbles sounded and Phil leveled them with a patented Dad look. The grumbles ceased and Phil began dismissing them to get ready. Niki, Alyssa and Puffy went first to change and they began setting up the den to be a blanket fort. Dream and Techno stayed on the couch still cuddled around each other, Wilbur joining them to cuddle as well.

“Wilbur, please. It’s getting too hot, he’s a furnace.” Techno complained, trying to pull away from Wilbur and getting restrained further when Dream’s arms tightened around him. He was well and truly stuck. He sighed dramatically and flopped into the backrest annoyance written all over his face, but still continued playing with Dream’s hair idly. Quackity smiled at him, and Techno glared.

“Not a word, Quackity. Or I will hurt you.” Techno threatened idly.

“Understood, yes sir.” Quackity said, avoiding his gaze determinedly.


	3. You gotta hurt sometimes to learn to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group talks about what happened with the quarry, and then decide to widn down for a bit while Dream recovers. Shenanigans ensue and this chapter is probably too long... whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I gave you all a super, extra long chapter as a thank you! I'm not happy with the ending, but I couldn't figure out a way to end this, without adding another thousand words of resolution. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to have more coming out soon for this AU! Heed by the warnings below!
> 
> TW: suicide but he doesn't die ( skip from:"The quiet ripples called to him... " to: "Dream opened his eyes to see a montage of moments ") , underage smoking and drinking, cursing and suicidal behaviors. 
> 
> Chapter Title from: "Some Kind of Disaster" by All Time Low

It didn’t take much longer for everyone to rotate changing clothes, and even Dream was roused to change but was quick to go back to cuddling Techno, much to the pinkett's chagrin. Now dressed in soft gray joggers, and a loose blue top, he laid back onto the couch and used Techno’s legs as a pillow, smiling as Techno settled his hands in his hair again. It was his favorite thing about dropping the rivalry to cuddle or lounge around. 

The causal intimacy the pinket bestowed unto him, with playing with his hair, or just rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders. Even casual handholds when emotions became too much to bear when they were younger. Dream frowned at the memories associated with that, but he was thankful that Techno had been there when he needed him, offering support that Dream needed. It was definitely something they didn’t indulge in often, too caught up in their own playful rivalry to just take a moment. 

Dream relaxed as Techno’s fingers carded softly through his hair, the careful weaving as Techno attempted braiding and weaving his hair, a sign that Techno was lost in thought and needed something to keep his hands busy. The hands stilled after a couple minutes and Dream couldn’t bring himself to care about the pathetic whine he let out, begging for the soft touches again. 

“Dream, please. Can we get off the couch and maybe out from under the blankets? It’s so hot.” Techno griped, scowling. He tried shifting a bit, without much triumph. The taller blonde pinning his legs to the couch that had grown hot and uncomfortable with Dream’s radiating body heat and the downy soft blankets that decorated most of the couches in the room. After several unsuccessful attempts to rouse the sleepy blond, annoyed green eyes narrowed as they made eye contact. Techno returned the glare, and bounced his leg once more to agitate Dream into compliance with his request.

“You’re so whiny, but fine. We can lay on the blow up mattress, unless you don’t wanna cuddle anymore.” Dream said, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Techno. The underlying challenge went unspoken as Techno rolled his eyes before firing back.

“I don’t know, I would hate to deprive anyone from Dream cuddles, considering we’re here for you.” Techno challenged back. Dream was mid scoff before he paused, and rethought about what Techno said. 

“Wh- for me? Why?” Dream asked, voicing his thoughts. 

“Because, you sometimes forget you have friends, and that we want to be there for you. Dumbass.” Alyssa scowled, speaking up. The blonde girl was lounging in one of the arm chairs, pajamas on and a fierce scowl, blue eyes narrowed in irritation.

“I didn’t forget that I have you guys!” Dream protested, sitting up .Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes in disbelief. Swinging her legs so that she was sitting in the chair properly, she stood up and marched over, before poking Dream’s cheek, and semi-glaring at him. 

“Then why didn’t you text me about last night? You passed my house and everything. I texted you, but you never responded. I tried calling you but I got voicemail. Dream, no Clay. Clay I am your friend, and I want to be there for you when you need me, but I can’t do that if you don’t let me.” Alyssa said, getting in his face and poking him. He recoiled slightly at her usage of his real name, unused to it after so long as going by Dream. 

To be fair, in his sleep delirious state, the implications of his actions the past couple days had not clicked. It wasn’t excusable, yet time is linear and can not be reversed. The implications being the distancing, the quietness and just even going to the quarry by himself, with no thought process. The quarry during the day was a very lovely place to have fun, indulge in some minor illegal indulgences without prying eyes, and allowed them to shuck off some of the weight from society’s pressures. 

It was a safe space, of sorts for the flock of teens. Tommy could be as loud and vivacious as he wanted with no serious repercussions. Dream could shove off the act of the overconfident and star athlete titles the school placed on him, as well as the views he was subjected to with his parents. Techno could be wild and unapologetically himself, instead of obtaining this meek, and shy persona that seemed to haunt him. He could willingly challenge Dream to duels for honor and lose graciously without people around them gawking and jeering at them. 

The quarry was a freedom from the pressures of being a teenager. At least during the day. At night, the purity and rose-tinted glasses tended to fade to more sinister meanings. Despite being a public swimming hole, the quarry was home to several deaths, mostly teenagers. Past midnight was the common time, and when Dream realized this- he suddenly understood what had been the elephant in the room. Why his friends had flocked to him when he got back, why Phil was showing up more. Why they insisted on caring for him, and blowing his phone up. It had clicked, and Dream felt the color drain from his face when he realized the  _ why _ behind everything.

“Alyssa, I’m sorry I didn’t reach out. I honestly didn’t intend to go to the quarry last night, I was just wanting to skate around a bit, but apparently not. I, I’m not good with reaching out to people, especially when I feel like I’m bothering them. Especially late at night.” Dream said, his anxieties from hurting his friends overtaking the extreme exhaustion and caffeine crash he was dealing with. 

“It’s not just that, Clay. It's ghosting us, and not giving us anything. I swear, if something had happened, I would’ve killed you.” She said, glaring. Dream looked down, unable to combat her, or meet her eyes. Shame began to eat at him, guilt crawling up his throat at worrying them, and he hunched over. 

“I’m sorry Alyssa. I am. I can’t just change who I am, or my worries overnight. I can try, but it takes a long ass time. Especially when the very thought of asking for help makes me want to curl into a ball and die, if I am being honest here.” Dream said, looking down at the walnut flooring, and ignoring the looks his friends were giving them. He could feel the burning stares of pity, worry and that only caused the guilt to increase tenfold. His lack of foresight, and bad decisions had led him to cause a rift in the trust of his friends. A tender thing he was afraid to tarnish or mar, yet there it lay, fragile, as he tried to mend it. Alyssa didn’t answer, a sigh of frustrations and concern washing over her. Dream was closing himself off, trying to minimize the dangers of his actions, no matter how unrecognized they were. Neither of them spoke for a moment, the implications hanging heavily over the group. After a minute, Sapnpa spoke up, cautiously reaching out and touching Dream’s wrist, breaking that thousand-yard-stare. Fearful and scared green eyes bore into warm indigo ones. Tentatively, Sapnap smiled and he spoke, speaking softly to ease the rising tension in Dream’s shoulder as the quiet dragged on. 

“Fair enough, I suppose. How about we work on it together? Cause it’s too little, too late to get rid of us Dreamie.” Sapnap said, smiling solemnly. It was unusual to see and experience such a somber mood among this group, usually it was airy and carefree with a splash of 10 IQ moments, but they were mostly there to have fun. Some minor indulgence in illegal activities, some bad decisions and mostly just living life to the fullest, before they inevitably split away or draw apart. 

“Together.” Dream said, before a huge, jaw-cracking yawn ruined the moment. The serenity, and the warmth that had blossomed between them shattered as Dream’s jaw popped several times under the intensity of the yawn racking Dream’s body. 

“How are you still tired? You’ve slept all evening, except to eat and like right now.” Quackity laughed bewildered. 

“I slept barely an hour, and had like seven or eight energy drinks powering me through today. The caffeine crash rocking my system right now is inhumane. Now, I am going to pass out. Don’t burn my house down, please?” Dream deadpanned, his sentences being interrupted with yawns as he wound down, eyes drooping under the weight of the exhaustion his body was experiencing.

“I’ll try and make sure they don’t. Sleep well son.” Phil said, blue eyes crinkling in warmth. Dream smiled and he cast a pout towards Sapnap.

“Homie needs a cuddle buddy.”He said.

“Gladly! C’mon Technoblade, scooch over. Dadza said it’s my turn to cuddle Dream.” Sapnap said, eagerly moving to swap placing.

“It would be my greatest pleasure. Dream, sleep well. I’m going to enjoy a solitary life, because I think my “Need For Human Contact'' meter has been maxed out for the next 300 years.” Techno said, standing up and moving a good 5 feet from everyone, on his own chair. Dream snorted before happily curling up and laying on Sanap’s lap.

“I thought you wanted to cuddle, napping on my lap isn’t really cuddling Dreamie.” Sapnap laughed, poking the blond. Annoyance flared briefly over Dream’s face, nose scrunched up in disdain as he begrudgingly allowed Sapnap to lie down next to him so they could cuddle properly.

“Sometimes you gotta cuddle the homies, y’know!” Sapnap laughed, hugging Dream around the middle. 

“Ah yes, the homiesexuals are homie-ing it up. The norm with these guys.” Eret laughed, looking up from their phone and taking a picture. 

“You know it baby.” Dream murmured and relaxed into the hold and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

“So now what?” Punz asked, as the room drifted into quietness.

“I’m going to go to my house, and settle down. It’s been a long day and if you all need me, I’ll leave my phone number, but I’m trusting you guys to make good decisions.” Phil said, standing up, weariness unmasked now that he was sure that Dream would be okay. 

“A terrible decision, really.” Fundy snorted, mirth twinkling in his honey brown eyes. 

“Fundy, shut up. You all have a good night, stay safe, make good choices. And call me if you need anything.” Phil said, bidding them a goodnight and waving goodbye. 

The silence after Phil’s departure lasted all of four seconds, before the group began to pull out the liquor in the house, gathering several mugs and glasses. Dream and Sapnap were left on the couch to sleep, Niki patting their heads softly and whispering tender ‘goodnights” as she passed. Sapnap mumbled out a goodnight as well, before he snuggled back into the couch, arms wrapped around Dream’s middle. She wanted to pull a blanket over them, but left them as they were, knowing they would most likely get too hot. 

“You know what, we deserved this. Dream may not have been at the quarry to jump, but I think we should probably start staying in shifts. That way he’s not alone.” Sam proposed. He had poured some wine into a cup and just took long pulls from it. He winced at the slight acidic burn in the back of his throat, but continued to watch the group for a reaction. He was met with some head nods, and some murmurs of agreement. The rest of the bottle was distributed among the group, as they joined Sam in drinking. The vintage merlot was covered in a fine layer of dust, when they pulled it out of the cabinet, but it was quickly disregarded as they began to pour it into the glasses.

Dream’s parents didn’t exactly stock up on hard seltzers, or cheap beer. They had to take advantage of what they could, which happened to be overly expensive, unaged and improperly aerated wines and brandys. A couple bottles of vodka and whiskeys for mixers, and some old fashioned rum could be found in the recesses of the wine cellar. A couple bottles of scotch as well. A single bottle of Tequila, for some flavor. 

They mixed some drinks and began chilling as if they hadn’t just had a severely emotional conversation with one of their closest friends. 

“We should definitely be keeping an eye on him though, right?” Tommy asked, glaring at his cup of water. His brothers had not allowed him to drink, no matter what. And the threat of death and dismemberment kept the others from slipping him a drink in private. Quackity did slip him some of his premium green in compensation with an exaggerated wink, hinting at what was to come later that evening.

“Yeah, I have a feeling that Dream will be having dinners with us a bit more, and we’ll be having more sleepovers.” Techno nodded, an eye on Tommy’s suspicious pocketing of a bag. 

“Yeah, and besides! These nights are really fun, especially because it’s too cold to actually swim at the quarry, so we can just chill here, abuse Dream’s hot tub, and his parent’s liquor.” Alyssa hummed, sipping on her homemade Screwdriver. She was seated primly on one of the marble countertops, leg crossed over her knee. Blonde hair was tied into a bun as well, as she sipped.

“True, besides I feel like we haven’t just chilled like this since school started back up.” Wilbur said, leaning against the counter. Alyssa hummed in agreement, before perching her arm on Wilbur’s head, a Cheshire grin spreading as Wilbur looked up to her. 

“Well between all the AP courses, sports, practices and some of your college apps, it’s kinda been impossible.” Eret said. They hopped onto the island as well with some wine in hand and idly sipped. 

“Fair enough. Hm, anyone down for abusing the hot tub tonight? Maybe let off some steam?” Fundy asked, looking towards the indoor patio, where said hot tub was located. 

“I mean, why not. Sap and Dream will be out for the rest of the night, so why not. There’s more seating out there anyways.” George said, arriving from the bar, where he was making his own Screwdriver. Outfitted with an orange slice and some mint leaves as a garnish. George took a sip afterwards, trailing from the living room, where he was probably sitting with the other boys.

“You are so extra George. Mint leaves, really?” Alyssa mocked, playfully teasing him. She giggled as he stuck his tongue out and pointedly took another sip from his drink.

“Yeah, because mint is wonderful.” George shot back, smiling lightly. She snorted and went to join the rest, who were uncovering the hot tub and starting the steamers and jets. The indoor patio was cold, with the incoming winter weather, and they huddled together while waiting for the hot tub to heat up, and warm the room.

“Dream still has some swim clothes in the bathroom right?” Sam asked, looking at George and Alyssa. They nodded, while George spoke up.

“Yeah, he keeps the extra sets in the pool house bathroom, since we are usually always here to use it.” George said, pointing to the yard where the pool house lay, unlit and unused. Sam nodded his thanks before departing towards the pool house. Quackity began to unpack his bag on one of the tables nearby, pulling out little baggies, some filter paper and his lighter. 

Inside the baggies were little rounds and bundles of greens and brown, curled and the heavy scent of the cannabis. A bowl was also set out, for the group to share, should they so choose.

“Come one, come all. Roll with your pleasure and payment is due by Monday morning for any and all merchandise used tonight. We may be friends, but this is my income. Friends discount included of course.” Quackity said, displaying his set up and went to start a backroll with one of the hemp wraps he usually sold. 

Within minutes, the majority of smokers had congregated into the pool house. The bubbling and steaming of the hot tub filled the room, meshing with the earthly scent of the cannabis. A more subdued atmosphere blanketed the group, as they enjoyed the heady high from smoking. Several lounged in the bubbling hot tub, ash falling in the clouded water without much pomp and circumstance. 

The rest of the night was spent with some idle talking, as they crowded around the hot tub, soaking up the steam as it mixed with the blue gray haze of smoke. The joints were long smoked out, but the heavy smoke remained as it hung heavy in the steamy room. 

While they came down from the high, George sipped his screwdriver and cleared his throat. “Do you think he would’ve done it? Like he would’ve jumped if Phil wasn’t there?”

“I️ don’t know, George. I’d like to think not, but I️ don’t know what he would have actually done there anyways.” Sam said, shrugging. The green haired teen looked troubled as he continued to dwell on it. Puffy pat his shoulder sympathetically. 

“I think Dream is gonna be okay. He’s a smart guy, and I think that as long as we reaffirm that we do give a damn about him, maybe he can remember that for next time.” She said, tossing a lock of multicolored hair over her shoulder. 

“True. Battling one’s own head is a hard thing to do, especially when you are in a fragile state of mind already. I think it’s already helping him, but we just gotta be there for him.” George said. 

(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

Despite the temporary merriment and the encompassing hug of Sapnap, Dream found himself in the deepest reaches of his mind. Flying backwards to last night, and the quarry. Ragged and ridged limestone was cold beneath his jeans and the water was so tranquil. Mockingly glittering up towards him, as he stared into it’s indigo waves. The night sky was transposed into the mirror-like surface of the water, the picture distorted with the tiny, rippling waves of the water. 

Crickets chirped from trees surrounding, and the air was cold and crisp. Dream’s faded black jeans, with holes in the knees exposed his legs to the unforgiving and unyielding chill of late autumn. And he was there. Alone. 

The quiet ripples called to him, begging him to join them in the sweet serenity of the gentle push and pull of the tides. The sea grass swaddling him in a frozen embrace, given the temperatures. He pondered their calls and pleas, perched on the edge of the stone. The universe above was blank, a sheer canvas missing the bright stars that had shielded him from the water’s call. The stars had burnt out, and he was lost to the nebulous void and never ending chant of the waves below. And he fell, with not much preamble. 

He let himself fall, gliding off the rocky walls, foot first in the murky waters that had called to him. The stars that shined so brightly had burnt out, irreparable in their state, much like his own. The water was cold, icy even as he broke the surface with a deep plunge. Crystalline in nature, the cold water warped Dream’s vision. 

Dream opened his eyes to see a montage of moments. 

Yellow tape spread across the shores, with a black rubber bag that glistened in the new sunlight. Niki’s face with tears streaming down, as she sobbed. Heartbroken hazel eyes locking onto the distraught form of Tubbo, a purpled and Tommy. The young teens crying in pain and heartbreak, given the desperately anguished faces they held. Dream felt his heart clench at the sight, wishing and wanting to provide comfort and aid. Sam and Wilbur approached the boys, gently gathering them into the soothing hug that a Dream wished he could give them. 

But he couldn't. He was rooted in his spot, forced to watch his loved ones cry over this black bag, in which it hit him. A body bag, with his body. He had died, from the dive off the quarry walls and drowned in the water. His vision was torn to his own house, and bedroom where he saw George and Sapnap embraced in a tight hug. Sniffles could be heard as they processed their own grief. Sapnap was clutching one of Dream’s hoodies, the fabric clenched into a white knuckles grip as Sapnap cried. A puddle of water slowly seeping from underneath the bed.

When his vision tore away and refocused once more, he saw Techno in a dark room, an elegant blade laid across his lap. The pink haired male was hunched over, dried tear tracks streaming down his face and he was muttering. A simple phrase, questioning in nature. “Why did you leave?” was repeated over and over. Dream had never seen Techno look so defeated, even after Dream had sliced off his long braid in a nasty fight. Though, this time there was no underlying edge of unfathomably fury and malice burning behind the blood red contacts that Techno was obsessed with in that time. Now he’s just forlorn, an aching pain in his natural brown eyes. 

“Stop” he choked, begging for this torturous reel to end. More visions flashed, each more heartbreaking and with a desperate wail dying in his throat, Dream lunged forward. He gasped, shooting up, breath catching in his throat and he coughed, trying to clear the airway. He flinched feeling a hand rubbing circles into his back, and a soft, voice whispering in his ear.

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay, Dream. It was just a bad nightmare. Sh, sh, sh. You’re okay. Take a deep breath. C’mon, shhh. Take a deep breath, good.” The voice said. Dream coughed a little before following the gentle instructions. It took a few times, but eventually his hyperventilating lengthened into deep breaths as he eventually calmed down from the nightmare.

“Hey buddy, there you are! How are you?” Puffy said, a warm smile on her face. Sapnap was also sitting up, worry rampant in his dark indigo eyes. Dream nodded, steeling his nerves as he recovered from the lingered visions from his nightmare. 

“I️ dunno.” Dream mumbled, voice croaking. Puffy nodded, and she palmed his cheek.

“Sounded like a nasty nightmare, but it’s okay, you’re here with us now. Isn’t that right?” Puffy asked, a genuine smile on her face. Dream nodded, wordlessly leaning into her palm against his cheek. Puffy‘s eyes brightened at the gesture and she more firmly cupped it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, after the moment passed. 

“I️ mean, it’s kinda fucked up if I️’m being honest.” He said, rubbing his neck, pulling away from her. 

“What part of ‘we are here for you’ did that big brain of yours miss? If you feel comfortable sharing, I️ would be happy to listen.” Puffy said.

“We all are, Dreamie. It’s a side effect of having friends.” Sapnap said, laying himself over Dream’s shoulders.

“It’s terrible, you all suck.” Dream laughed, mirth crinkling in his eyes. Sapnap and Puffy shared a grin.

“No we don’t. You love us, ya big softie.” Puffy smiled. Dream smiled back and he relaxed into the couch cushions, wiping his eyes. 

“Hm, maybe too much. I was at the quarry, in my dream. The stars were lit and then they weren’t. I could hear the water, like calling my name. Then I jumped in. Drowned and then I could just see your guys’ reactions, and it hurt. I don’t want to see that again, and I’m sorry if I worried you guys.” Dream said, looking down, as he fiddled with his hands. Anxiously cracking his knuckles and repeating the hand motions, idly. Puffy frowned as he recounted the nightmare, and she gently rubbed his hand to stop the repeated motions.

“Dream, I’m sorry. I hope you know that we do love you. You’re like a brother to me, and I am glad to have met you. I just, I felt likeI needed to say that, and I know that you’re struggling, but I’m here if you need me.” Puffy said, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. 

“I know, and you’re like a sister to me. I hope you know that you’ll always be welcome here, should you need it.” Dream said, lacing his fingers with hers. Puffy smile, and she squeezed his hand. 

“Thanks Dream.” She grinned, and sat up on the couch with him and Sapnap. 

“Same here, dude. I’m always a phone call or a text away, even at 3am. Especially at 3am, that’s when my parents are asleep, so I can always make my way over to you.” Sapnap said, laying his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream smiled, and laid his head against Sapnap’s.

“Thanks Pandas, I love you dude.” Dream said, closing his eyes.

“Love you too, brother. C’mon. Let’s go bother everyone. I’m sure they’re smoking right now, or getting crossed.” Sapnap said, nudging Dream to stand up.

“Dude, and they didn’t invite us. Not cool.” Dream said, mischievously. 

Sure, his head was still calling him towards the quarry, but it was a mere whisper in the far reaches of his mind. Right now, he was arming his best friend, and his proverbial little sister with water guns to annoy the hell out his other friends, while they abused his indoor patio and hot tub. And if angry shouts echoed throughout the halls of the too large house, disrupting the few that were sleeping in the various bedrooms, well who’s to ruin the fun. Right now, everything was getting better, with the support of friends and a lifetime ahead to make bad decisions. And that’s just what these kids needed, to make it through to the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> typos are intentional at the end :))
> 
> more to come soon!! <33
> 
> follow me at not-a-mcyt-blog.tumblr.com for more mcyt content :))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Your High School Indie Band](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908303) by [bastardoftherealm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardoftherealm/pseuds/bastardoftherealm)




End file.
